


Shackled

by yankeetooter



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yankeetooter/pseuds/yankeetooter
Summary: Valery manages to handcuff his wrists together.  Boris takes advantage.





	Shackled

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober prompt

Boris and Valery walked through the streets of Vienna arm in arm. This was their last night before they returned to Moscow, and they were trying to absorb as much of the beautiful city as possible.

They pulled up in front of a novelty shop. "What in the world?" Boris wondered. 

"Come in, let's check it out!". Valery tugged at his arm like a little kid. Boris chuckled and let himself be dragged into the store.

The shop did not disappoint. All sort of items could be purchased here, some of which made Valery turn beet red. Even Boris was a bit appalled at some of the items. Western indulgences! 

Valery was in the next aisle examining something. "What? Trick handcuffs? Let's see...amaze your friends by breaking out of these novelty handcuffs. Hmm..."

Boris rounded the corner just as Valery clicked the handcuffs on his wrist. "Valery! Are you crazy?"

"It's okay, Boris, you just have to twist like so...". A puzzled look crossed Valery's face. "Well, I must have just done it wrong. See, you..."

Ten minutes and one frustrated Valery later, Boris headed to the shop counter to get help, notwithstanding Valery's embarrassed protests. When the shop owner approached, Boris explained the problem, looking perplexed when the man started laughing.

"Your friend didn't read the back of the box, did he? The joke is, you tell your friends they're trick handcuffs, then watch them struggle to get free. But you can't get the handcuffs off without this." At that, the shop owner produced a key and handed it to Boris.

"Er ..do me a favor. When we come through on the way out, don't mention any of this to my friend."

The shopkeeper laughed and agreed. "Going to have a bit of fun, are we?". Boris nodded. After procuring a few more items he went to find Valery.

"Oh, Boris, thank goodness! Did you find out how to get these off?"

"No, Valery, I didn't. They must be defective. Come on, we'll go back to our room and try to figure out what to do. We can get a locksmith in the morning, but until then I just don't know."

So Boris, with a very chagrined Valery in tow, headed back to their room. When they were back, Boris removed Valery's coat which he had draped over his shoulders. Then he gently pushed Valery toward the bedroom.

"Boris?" But Boris started unbuttoning Valery's shirt. When he got to his vest, he ripped it in two. "Boris!"

"Valery, I bought you new vests before we left for Vienna, and still you wear these horrible old ones. Now lay down."

"Well, it still had some life in it," Valery protested. "Why are you taking off my shoes and socks! I'm not ready for sleep!"

"Who said anything about sleep?". Boris smirked.

"But Boris! The handcuffs!"

"Oh, of course, how silly of me! I almost forgot!". Taking the chain linking Valery's wrists, he hung it over the bedpost, effectively pinning Valery's arms above his head. Valery kicked in protest.

"Boris, let me go! This isn't funny!"

Boris grabbed one of Valery's feet which had just kicked him in the arm. "I suggest you behave, Valerka! You're in no position to argue." So saying, he ran a finger down the arch of Valery's foot. Valery yelped then dissolved into laughter as Boris continued tickling his foot.

"No, Boris! Please! I'll behave! Honest!!"

Boris arched one eyebrow, then began running his hands over Valery's torso.

"Boris? That tickles too!! Boris!"

Boris got up and took off his jacket and tie, rolling up his sleeves. He brought over a bag Valery hadn't noticed before. 

"What's that, Boris? What have you got there?"

Boris took out a blindfold and tied it over Valery's eyes, Valery still weakly protesting. He heard the bag rustling but didn't have any idea what Boris was taking out.

The next moment he felt something thick but runny being poured all over his bare torso, neck and shoulders.

"Boris?" he asked, somewhat apprehensive.

"Not to worry, Valera," Boris chuckled. "You know how much I've been wanting some Swedish chocolate!"

_Wait! What?_

The next moment Valery gasped as he felt Boris' tongue on his chest, licking at what Valery could only assume was chocolate syrup.

Boris went about licking up the chocolate in the most tortuous way, moving from one random spot to another. Since Valery was blindfolded, he had no idea where Boris' mouth was going to land next. One moment, Boris was licking the chocolate off his ribs, nibbling at that super ticklish area of his body while Valery writhed helplessly and begged him to stop. The next moment Boris' tongue was circling one of his nipples, sucking and lightly biting while Valery moaned and bucked. Then, on to his belly button, and Valery giggled hysterically while Boris' tongue darted in and out of his navel.

It was all more than Valery could take. Merciless tickling followed by stimulation had him begging for release, but Boris ignored his pleas. Finally, Boris stood, saying he was going to bed.

"What? No, Boris, I need.... At least undo my arms from the bedpost!"

Boris gave Valery a playful kiss, patted his cheek, and walked out of the room smirking, Valery's begging following him out.

__________________

The next morning Boris woke up to a different pleading from Valery. Walking in to the room, he saw Valery wriggling on the bed. 

"Boris, I've got to go..."

"Go where, Valery? We don't have to be anywhere until this evening." Boris pretended ignorance of Valery's plight, playfully tickling Valery's foot.

"Boris, no! No, stop! I'm going to..."

Boris took mercy on Valery, pulling the key out of his pocket and undoing the handcuffs. Valery ran to the bathroom and took care of his needs. A few minutes later he emerged.

"You...you had the key all along?". Valery was pouting. Boris roared with laughter, but Valery stomped back into the bathroom. He would have slammed and locked the door, but Boris caught it and followed him in.

"Now Valera, you know you forgive me. Besides which, I'll let you have a turn, hmm?"

Valery tried to keep his angry demeanor up, but a small smile grew at Boris' words.


End file.
